batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc
Killer Croc is a former pro wrestler who turned to crime. Due to a medical condition, Croc has grey skin and his teeth filed to points. History Early Life Killer Croc Morgan was born with a genetic mutation that gave him reptilian skin. In his childhood, he was a carnival sideshow attraction in Miami, Florida. He eventually joined the Wrestling Federation under the name "Killer Croc" and worked his way up the ranks to become champion. He was known as the "meanest dude in the Wrestling Federation". Criminal Career Two years later, Croc moved to Gotham City and became a strong-armed criminal and ran afoul of Harvey Bullock, who arrested him. Croc later escaped from prison and sought revenge by framing him for the abduction of criminals Spider Conway and Joey The Snail. He was successful and Bullock was arrested. He later tries to kill Bullock though he was stopped by Batman.Vendetta On a later occasion, Batman impersonated Croc to find the location of Catwoman, who was being held hostage by The Joker and Harley Quinn.Almost Got 'Im Time passed and Croc was eventually deemed sane. He was transferred from Arkham Asylum to another prison, but during the transport, Croc escaped and managed to avoid Batman during the initial chase. Croc found refuge with a group of former circus freaks, who he deceived and made them believe he was good. Eventually, Batman located Croc and even though the freaks tried to protect Croc, his criminal nature showed and the freaks turned against him. With Batman's assistance, Croc was captured and taken back to Gotham City.Sideshow He was also present when Batman was put on trial with District Attorney Janet Van Dorn by all the prisoners he had put away in Arkham Asylum, Croc is amongst the kangaroo court and was even heard yelling "Hit 'im with a rock!!". Not long afterwards, Croc escaped from Arkham yet again and went on a crime spree, forming his own gang. While running from Batman and Robin, Croc was ambushed by Bane and beaten unconscious as a warning to Batman. He was placed in Stonegate Penitentiary to recuperate and while still injured, Croc was interrogated by Batman for information on Bane. Croc reluctantly told Batman of Bane's use of Venom.Bane (episode) Powers and Abilities Killer Croc has a mix of human and reptilian DNA. He has also trained himself to become a great wrestler and sustain himself underwater for long periods of time. He is physically stronger than Batman and his jaw strength and razor teeth are also an asset. Appearances * Vendetta * Almost Got 'Im * Sideshow * Trial * Bane Notes * Killer Croc was created by Gerry Conway and Gene Colan; first appearing in Detective Comics #523. * Killer Croc's name was never fully revealed. The show referred to him by the name "Morgan". * Batman: The Animated Series marked Killer Croc's first media portrayal outside of DC's comic books. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Stonegate Penitentiary Inmates